


One Time

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: And a bunch of commitment phobes, M/M, Porn, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: It was supposed to be just one night.





	One Time

The first time Frederik brings home the waiter from the club - the one wearing the tight pants and the crop top, the one with the abs - he isn’t expecting much. He’s drunk and he knows that he should be more discreet than to take home a random guy from a club, a guy who could be a hustler who is just looking to snare a rich athlete. He doesn’t expect much, maybe just a drunken make-out and a sloppy blow job before he has to kick the guy out so he doesn’t get robbed in the middle of the night. 

He doesn’t expect the guy (“you can call me Auston”) to bend over Frederik’s bed, eager to get fucked after only 10 minutes of kissing. He doesn’t expect Auston to arch his back so perfectly as Frederik slides into him, he doesn’t expect Auston to come hard around him, his hands fisted in the duvet cover, curses pouring out of his mouth. 

And most of all, he doesn’t expect Auston to pop up out of bed right after to pull on his clothes. He doesn’t expect Auston to kiss him on the cheek, thank him for the “hot fuck,” and cruise out the door without a look back. He doesn’t even get to do his one night stand speech (“this was great, but I’m not looking for anything serious right now”) or think up an excuse for not giving out his number.

Frederik doesn’t expect that he’ll be thinking about Auston as he tries to fall asleep or that he’ll jerk off again in the morning, remembering the sounds Auston made as Frederik fucked him. 

Most of all, he doesn’t think he’ll ever see Auston again.

***

But the next time at the club, Auston is there, weaving between the tables with a tray of drinks held high above his head. He doesn’t pause when he passes Frederik, even though there are a dozen large hockey players crowded into the banquette, including one he fucked three weeks earlier. 

Frederik catches Auston’s eye later in the night, after he’s had a few too many and is feeling that familiar itch, the throbbing need to take someone home and pin them underneath him. Auston raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t stop his movement through the club to talk to Frederik. 

Frederik has another drink.

***

Later that night, Auston shows up at Frederik’s condo, ringing the buzzer insistently until Frederik lets him up. When Auston arrives at the door, he pushes Frederik inside, moving him wordlessly to the bedroom and climbing on top of him while he pulls his own shirt over his head. Before Frederik can speak, Auston’s mouth is on his and then Auston is pulling down Frederik’s pants so he can get his mouth on Frederik’s cock. 

The only sounds in Frederik’s bedroom are the sirens from the street below and Frederik’s panting breath as Auston sucks him down. Auston is focused, his eyes trained on Frederik’s face as Frederik pulls at his hair and then presses him down. When Frederik comes in his mouth, Auston pulls off, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and stands up. Frederik watches as he crawls up the bed to retrieve his shirt and peck Frederik on the lips. 

And then Auston sails out the door into the night without a word.

***

The next time, Frederik goes to the club by himself because his teammates are sick of going to the same place when there are dozens of places they can go to in Toronto. Frederik sits by himself at the bar, slugging down scotch, eyes roaming over the crowd for Auston. After an hour, he resigns himself to going home alone. Maybe Auston isn't working that night. Maybe turnover in the club waiter industry is high and Auston doesn’t work there anymore. 

Frederik stops by the bathroom on the way out and is surprised when a pair of strong hands push him into the room from behind. He turns to see Auston reach behind himself to lock the door before getting to work on Frederik’s pants and then his own. Frederik wants to ask him where he’s been, whether they can slow down and go to his place, but then Auston’s hand is wrapping around them both and Frederik loses the ability to speak. The only thing he can do is lean into Auston’s mouth and let Auston swallow up his moans until he comes all over Auston’s hand, Auston’s cock pulsing out come against his.

Auston wipes off his hand on a paper towel and does up his pants, already moving toward the door to go. Frederik moves quickly to hold the door closed, his hand flat against it by Auston’s head, his mouth close to Auston’s ear. “Why are you in such a hurry? Come home with me and we can go again.”

“Maybe another time,” Auston says, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“How about tomorrow? Come by after my game."

“Hmm,” Auston hums. “What time is that?”

“Around 11? I can text you if you’ll give me your number.”

“Maybe I’ll stop by,” Auston says, pushing Frederik’s hand away and turning to go. 

***

Auston doesn’t show the next night. Frederik stops going to the club. He stays in on the weekends, watching porn starring a well-muscled guy with dark hair and dark eyes. He thinks about Auston when he touches himself in the shower in the mornings. He tries not to think about Auston any other time.

A month after he last went to the club, Frederik is at home on a Thursday night. It’s almost midnight and he’s getting ready to go to bed so he’ll be rested for morning skate when the door buzzes. Through the intercom comes Auston’s voice.

Frederik buzzes him up and meets him at the door to the apartment. When Auston tries to move past him, Frederik puts his arm out, barring the door.

“What’s my name?” he says, looking into Auston’s eyes. Auston looks a little drunk, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his lips glossy red.

“C’mon, let me in,” Auston whines, craning up to kiss Frederik.

Frederik puts a big hand on his chest. “First: my name. I told you the first time you were here.”

Auston sighs and stands back. “Listen, man, I don’t know why you have to make this so complicated.” Auston’s voice is loud in the hallway so Frederik pulls him inside by the wrist.

“It’s Frederik,” he growls, pushing Auston’s back up against the door and kissing him hard. 

“I knew that,” Auston says when Frederik’s lips travel down his neck.

“Like hell you did,” Frederik says, sliding his hands up under Auston’s shirt. 

“I can’t keep track of _ every _detail,” Auston says and Frederik can hear the smile in his voice. Auston pushes off the door, pulling his shirt over his head and walking Frederik through the apartment to the bedroom. “I remember where you live. I remember how you like your cock sucked. The important things.”

When they reach the bed, Frederik turns Auston by the hips and pushes him back down onto the bed. “Why are you so difficult?” 

Auston smiles up at him, running his hands up to Frederik’s shoulders. “I think you like a challenge, don’t you?”

“You’re not a challenge,” Frederik scoffs, pushing the heel of his hand onto Auston’s cock, hard in his pants, watching Auston squirm at the contact. “You’re so easy for it.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Auston shakes his head but his body is betraying him. Frederik strips his pants off and Auston’s legs fall open, his hand going to his cock. 

Frederik bats Auston’s hand away and flips him over, kneeling between his legs and spreading his knees farther apart. He takes the lube out of his back pocket and spreads it on his fingers, not bothering to warm it up before thrusting two fingers into Auston. “You’re such a slut for me,” Frederik growls as he moves his fingers in and out of Auston, who is braced on his forearms and arching back into him. “You know you are.” He's taking a risk here, but he thinks Auston might be into this.

“_Frederik,_” Auston moans, long and low.

“So now you know my name, do you?” Frederik laughs, his voice gravelly in Auston's ear. “I want to hear you scream it while I fuck you.”

“Yes, yes,” Auston nods frantically as Frederik shoves another finger into him roughly. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Frederik says, his voice calm even as Auston falls apart underneath him. “You’re going to come for me like a good boy and then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Whatever you want, Frederik,” Auston gasps, his eyes squeezed shut as Frederik moves his fingers inside him, brushing against his prostate and making Auston squirm.

It only takes a few minutes more of Frederik working his fingers inside of him and a few strokes of Frederik’s hand on Auston’s cock for Auston to come, shouting Frederik’s name. When he’s finished, lying boneless on the bed, Frederik finally gets undressed and gets ready, putting on a condom and lubing himself up. 

Auston is so soft and pliant, letting Frederik slide into him with a sigh and reaching back to spread his cheeks so Frederik can push in deeper. He’s making these quiet sounds, wet and raspy as Frederik grinds into him. Frederik is having a hard time taking it slow. He knows Auston is a hair’s breadth away from being overstimulated and he wants to keep him right on that edge. At the same time, Auston is arching back into him, fucking himself back onto Frederik like he wants more, more. Frederik lets go, pushing Auston’s head down into the mattress and fucking hard into him until he comes, pressed deep inside Auston.

Frederik collapses onto the bed next to Auston, coming to rest with his hand on the back of Auston’s neck and one foot hooked around Auston’s calf. “Don’t run out of here,” Frederik whispers. 

Auston opens one eye and smiles at him. “Couldn’t if I wanted to,” he says and then closes his eyes.

When Frederik wakes in the morning, Auston is gone.

***

A month later, Frederik is in a different bar on the other side of the city. He’s with a few teammates and they’re having a chill night. Frederik has had two beers and is thinking about having a third and then heading home. They’ve been on the road a lot this month and the jet lag is starting to take its toll.

He’s motioning to the cocktail waitress for another beer when he notices a tall man with dark hair over by the bar staring at him. The lighting is dim and there are a lot of people, so he gets up to get a better look but the man is gone. When he turns back to his table, he feels a hand on his arm.

“Frederik.”

“Look who it is,” Frederik says, his voice flat. “My disappearing friend.”

“You look good,” Auston says stepping closer. Frederik’s teammates are staring now, looking between Auston and Frederik, at the obvious tension between them. Frederik doesn’t say anything, just keeps his gaze bored and leveled on Auston, who gives him a devilish smile and says, “Wanna get out of here?”

“No thanks,” Frederik shrugs. He moves to sit down but Auston grabs his wrist. 

“C’mon, I know you want it,” Auston coos into his ear.

“Sure, but I can get it anywhere. I don’t need your fuck and run shit to get laid,” Frederik says, pulling away.

“I thought you were cool, man,” Auston says loudly, and now Frederik is mad. He gets up in Auston’s face, staring him down, really using the inches he has on him to back him away from the table. “It was just a one night stand,” Auston says quietly, looking like he regrets this conversation.

“It was multiple nights and if you want it to be any _ more _nights, you better cut this shit out,” Frederik grits out and then turns away to sit back down with his friends. He doesn’t watch as Auston storms out of the bar.

***

A week later, Frederik is getting his mail in the lobby of his building after being on the road for a few days when he spots a folded piece of stationery among the bills. He waits until he’s in his apartment before unfolding it to read. It’s a phone number with no other information. 

He sits on the couch in his suit, his phone in one hand and the piece of paper in the other. He stares at it for a long time before finally deciding to call the number.

Auston picks up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“It’s Frederik,” he says and waits.

“Hi,” Auston says.

Frederik squeezes his eyes shut. “Do you want to come over?” 

“Yes,” Auston says, sounding relieved.

“Give me an hour,” Frederik says, biting back a smile.

***

Auston shows up exactly an hour later with a bottle of wine. “This is for you. Since you’re hosting,” he says with a smile from the doorway.

“Do you want a glass?” Frederik asks, taking the bottle and setting it on the kitchen counter. 

“Maybe after,” he says, advancing on Frederik, sliding his arms around Frederik’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“You seem pretty sure about how this is going to go,” Frederik says, pulling back after the kiss. “I might kick you out after.” 

Auston looks at him for a moment and then drops his arms. “My last name is Matthews. I’m 21. I was born in Arizona. I’m in college, studying communications.”

“What are you doing?” Frederik says, a smile breaking out on his face.

“I gave you my phone number. I’m letting you know who I am. I’m not fucking and running.”

“Hmm,” Frederik says. “What else.”

Auston steps closer. “I was a virgin before I met you.”

Frederik howls with laughter. “Fuck off,” he shouts, pushing Auston away playfully.

“Alright, that’s not true,” Auston says, “but it made you smile and I really like your smile.”

Frederik pulls Auston back to him, wrapping his arms around him. “I want you to stay tonight.”

Auston looks away quickly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, what are you afraid of?” 

Auston shrugs starting to lead Frederik to the bedroom. “You want me to stay?”

Frederik kisses his neck and pushes him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and caging in Auston’s head with his arms. “Yeah, I want to take you to breakfast in the morning.”

Auston wraps his legs around Frederik’s waist to pull him down to him so Frederik can feel him hard in his pants. “What else do you want?”

Frederik presses his hips down against Auston, rutting against him. “I want to take you out, show you off.” 

“Yeah?” Auston says his breath hitching at the friction between them.

“Yeah,” Frederik smiles down at him, sliding down Auston’s body to unbutton Auston’s pants with his mouth. Auston laughs, reaching down to put his hands in Frederik’s hair. “I want you here when I get home from my next road trip so can blow me to congratulate me on the win,” Frederik kisses along Auston’s stomach. “I want you to be mine.”

And then they’re a flurry of limbs, clothes being torn off and flung across the room, frantic kisses and hands everywhere. They slow down only to watch their cocks slide against each other’s between them, their eyes glassy, fixed on the swollen heads moving together and the way that makes them feral for more contact. 

Frederik fucks Auston, long and deep, Auston’s ankles on his shoulders and his hands gripping the slats of the headboard above him. Frederik is trying to hold it together as he bottoms out again and again into Auston. Auston reaches up to touch Frederik’s face. “Tell me you want me, Frederik,” he moans.

“Haven’t stopped wanting you since the first time,” Frederik rasps, leaning down to kiss Auston, his tongue and his cock both fucking into Auston. 

“_Frederik_,” Auston moans into Frederik’s mouth. He’s close to coming, Frederik can see how his cock is dripping between them, so he speeds up, fucking harder and wrapping his hand around Auston’s cock. 

“So good for me,” he groans as Auston comes and Frederik spills into him, fucking the wetness into him until Auston is pushing him away because he’s too sensitive. Frederik lays next to Auston, catching his breath, when Auston reaches out to twine their fingers together. 

“So,” Auston asks sleepily, “where are we going for breakfast tomorrow?”

“You gonna stick around for that?” Frederik looks over at Auston smiling at him.

“Sure, why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know where this came from. But enjoy and please comment to say hi!


End file.
